A new character(s) arrives for christmas!
by DarkPlasmaDragon
Summary: What if Lu and Ciel appeared right around the time of christmas!


**Hello People! Welcome to my new story, Elsword! Anyways, this is just an idea that popped in my head, so yeah, also, this is to celebrate a new character/characters coming out, but it's not coming out until December 18, if you don't know what their names are, it's Lu and Ciel. It's a duo character, and I cannot wait for it to appear on the NA server! So let's get started...**

**Elsword - Lord Knight**

**Aisha - Elemental Master**

**Rena - Grand Archer**

**Raven - Blade Master**

**Eve - Code: Empress**

**Chung - Tactical Trooper**

**Ara - Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis - Grand Master**

**Add - Lunatic Psyker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword, or else I would be able to buy many things from the Item Mall.**

"Man, I heard there's gonna be another new character coming with us on our journey!" Elsword said.

They were in this place where the El gang hangs out while people are out playing and also, this is where the people from eltype live!

"Yeah, I heard they're fierce and really good at fighting." Add compliments them, he then thought '_*Laughs* If they join... I get to make better dynamos...'._

"No you won't Add, I mean, how will you be able to get new abilities with them helping you, you cannot develop new abilities and you might lose your dynamos in the process." Elesis said, as if reading his mind.

"Well at least-" Add was about to say until he was interrupted.

"Hello everybody! I'm happy to say that I want to join you all!" A little girl said.

"Not now little kid, go home to your mommy and dadd-" Add shrugged her off.

Then a blade was pointed at his neck.

"Wh-wha-what the hell..." Add sweared.

"Apologise to Lu right now perverted, psychopath, lazy, idiot of a character... Or else... you die..." A mysterious stranger that had the outfit of a butler.

"Fine, sorry _Lu _for insulting you and calling you a shorty." Add seemingly apologised.

"Oh well you guys, we gonna have a christmas party or what?" Elsword and Aisha asked impatiently, "I said it first!" then they started arguing about things that were too long to list on this story. Also it was almost the time for christmas and everyone wanted to celebrate, but they were also excited for Lu and Ciel (The butler guy) to appear, so they waited until they arrived and started celebrating.

"Okay!" The whole Elgang cheered.

Timeskip to the party

Elsword was just walking around town, looking for something to waste his time, yet he couldn't find anything.

Rena was also walking around, but for something to buy for Secret Santa.

Then they bumped into eachother. "Sorry..." they both said at the same time. "Eh, Elsword/Rena? What are you doing here?"

"Well I came here to waste my time, what about you?"

"...It's a secret~" Then they saw some snow falling down from the sky.

"Wow, it is pretty out..." Elsword said.

Then they both noticed a tiny plant hanging above them.

"A mistletoe..." Rena said.

"Guess, we g-gotta ki-kiss..." Elsword stuttered.

They both leaned forward, and as if Aisha cast a skill on them, it was magic. No, literally, she cast a spell on them, she stood there giggling at their faces when she hit them with a Chain Burst.

"Wanna get her?" Rena said.

"Gladly, but later, let's share that moment again" Elsword agreed, yet at the same time, flirting.

Rena then blushes to the color of Elsword's hair. "Okay."

They then rush to the night chasing Aisha.

Later...

Aisha is tired so she hides underneath a table.

"Hello."

"Ah!"

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding from both Rena and Elsword, you should've seen their faces!"

"Well, gotta get up."

Aisha was talking with Raven.

"A mistletoe..." They both say.

They then lean forward and they kiss...

"Ah, love..." Add says.

"…" Eve quietly responds.

"Well, we are under a mistletoe, so... Wanna kiss?" Add asks blushing.

"...Okay..." Eve answers.

Their lips get closer and as they touch, someone tripped both Chung and Elsword and making them kiss the other girls. (Rena and Ara)

Away, to the ceiling

"I think we did a good job there."

"Yeah."

Lu and Ciel were behind all of the action.

**And that's the end! PM or review this story! I'm sorry it's short. I was in a rush because this story had to be at least before Lu and Ciel were released so there you have it! I may do another chapter in the future, but if I don't I will keep this as "Complete" Thanks for reading!**

**Favorite, Review and Maybe Follow!**

**Sincerely,**

**-DarkPlasmaDragon**


End file.
